Le coeur à ses raisons
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Toris est enfin avec la femme qu'il aime depuis tant d'années ! Oui, mais quand quelqu'un d'imprévu s'installe dans ses pensées, il se pourrait bien que tout soit chamboulé... Yaoi ! Présence très courte de LietBiel et beaucoup de LietPol. UA, Rating T !


Coucou les Keupiiiiiiiines (Et les keupains s'il y en a ! Venez, on est bien !) Je reviens après une petite longue absence ! Que voulez-vous... Les cours ça nous prends tous nos petites têtes, pas vrai ?

Vous allez bien ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Je reviens cette fois-ci avec... Du LietPol ! C'est le premier que j'écris et je dois avouer que j'adore la personnalité de Pologne ! Même si dans cet OS on ne la voit pas trop... C'est un UA !

J'espère que ça vous plaira (et puis si ça vous plaît pas je vous brûle avec mon chalumeau, mouhahaha !) n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, remarques, impressions, encouragements (siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil vou pleiiiiiiiii !) ou même du temps qu'il fait chez vous !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, à part l'idée, je sais pas où je l'ai pécho celle-là...

Rating : Je dirais T parce que Toris à parfois des gros mots à la bouche... !

Résumé : Toris est enfin avec la femme qu'il aime depuis tant d'années ! Oui, mais quand quelqu'un d'imprévu s'installe dans ses pensées, il se pourrait bien que tout soit chamboulé... Yaoi ! Présence très courte de LietBiel et beaucoup de LietPol.

Pardon pour les fautes occasionnelles ! J'avais promis d'utiliser le Beshrelle, mais je l'ai perdu sur la route du retour... Aller, ça commence ! ENJOIIIIIIIE ! (Et bonne lecture, hihi !)

Le coeur à ses raisons...

Toris Laurinaitis était un jeune homme tout juste majeur. Il était brun aux cheveux longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait de jolis yeux verts et un visage qui reflétait la gentillesse.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Toris était tous sauf gentil, il était en colère, sans raison particulière... Depuis quelques temps il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tout dérailler, qu'il était vide... Il ne comprenait pas d'où tout ça venait, car il devrait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde... En effet, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui et tout allait pour le mieux...

Vraiment... ?

Pas vraiment en fait... Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il était en couple avec la belle Natalya, une russe au longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et au sourire charmeur. Et pourtant, malgré sa chance, Toris n'arrêtait pas de penser... Il pensait... Il pensait à _lui_... Tout le temps...

_Lui_, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était mit en couple avec Natalya. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était le jour où il avait pour la première fois embrassé Natalya... Il soupira silencieusement, en tournant les pages de son livre qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir.

_Il_ l'obsédait, jour et nuit ! Il pensait à lui et rêvait même de _lui_... C'était infernal. Mais était-se de sa faute s'il était parti comme ça ?! Qu'_il_ se soit effacé de sa vie, sans plus jamais donné de nouvelles ?!

Après tout... C'était _lui _qui avait proposé cet espèce de deal... Combien de temps avait-il duré d'ailleurs ? Plus d'un an sûrement... Les souvenirs de Toris étaient vagues, trop vague. _Il_ avait su depuis longtemps l'amour que Toris portait à Natalya, _il _lui avait donc proposé un deal au départ surprenant.

_"Couche avec moi style, t'aura qu'à imaginer que je suis elle, genre."_ avait-il simplement dit avant de se déshabiller et de l'entraînait sur son lit.

Puis ils avaient couchés ensemble, encore et encore... Bientôt se fut chaque nuit, ils couchaient, puis _il_ s'en allait, avec un simple hochement de tête. Au départ ce n'était qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, une baise comme une autre. Puis bien vite, ça avait évolué... Sans que l'un ni l'autre ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi.

Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches, _il _restait plus souvent dormir chez Toris, ils dormaient collés l'un à l'autre... Puis un jour, Toris, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Au début _il_ n'avait rien dit, puis il s'était simplement déshabiller et ils avaient fait l'amour. Sans vraiment le savoir, cette nuit-là quelque chose avait changé.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils continuaient toujours à se voir, même si Toris se rapprochait de plus en plus de Natalya. Ils continuaient de se voir tous les soirs et couchaient ensemble, mais ce fut moins souvent... Des soirs, parfois, ils étaient simplement tous les deux devant la télé, emmitouflés dans une grosse couverture et parfois _il_ s'endormait sur l'épaule de Toris qui ne remarquait même pas ses lèvres qui s'étendaient dans un sourire doux.

Comment Toris était arrivé au fait de ne plus appeler les parties de jambes en l'air "baise" mais plutôt "faire l'amour" ? Il ne savait pas... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus tendres l'un envers l'autre, que des baisers survenait souvent pendant l'acte, que des caresses douces et légères filtrés parfois...

Comment... Comment _il _avait fait pour supporter cette situation ? Comment _il _avait pu coucher avec quelqu'un qui gémissait le prénom d'une autre alors qu'_il_ était en train de se faire prendre ? Comment ? Toris se maudissait.

Il tapa du poing sur la table quand il pensa à ça. Il avait été horrible, sous tous les aspects. Il avait abusé de _lui_, il l'avait meurtrit sans lui demander son avis. Dire que c'était _lui _qui lui avait proposé et qu'_il _devait assumer les conséquences serait trop facile, beaucoup trop...

Toris n'était pas gay, c'était sûr et certain ! Il était hétéro, un hétéro pur et dur amoureux de la plus belle fille du monde... Ce n'est pas parce qu'_il_ portait des robes, qu'_il _parlait comme une fille, qu'_il_ se maquillait, qu'_il_ se coiffait avec de petits noeuds de différentes couleurs dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'_il _était une fille ... ! Et ça Toris le savait, il l'avait toujours su, même quand il avait accepté pour la première fois de coucher avec _lui_.

Il le savait, Toris se mentait à lui-même... Il soupira une nouvelle fois en fermant son livre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit débouler Natalya dans la cuisine, elle rayonnait d'une aura particulière, tout comme _lui_... Il sursauta, pourquoi pensait-il encore à _lui _?! Il était avec la femme qu'il aimait, qu'_il _le laisse tranquille maintenant !

- Toris ? Fit la douce voix de la blonde. Tout va bien ?

Il sursauta, trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Il regarda la blonde dans les yeux puis lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son coeur lui criait de partir et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il se leva et se planta devant la blonde. Elle faisait la même taille que lui en talon... Pourtant _lui_, même quand il portait des talons, _il _lui arrivait au moins au menton... Il n'aimait pas les filles plus grandes que lui... Il embrassa Natalya qui fronça les sourcils.

A son tour il fronça les sourcils, ce baiser... Il manquait quelques choses, depuis le début il lui manquait un il-ne-savait-quoi. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'une fois... Puis la réalité le rattrapa, il manquait ce goût, _son_ goût.

Il se recula, en baissant les yeux. Natalya le regarda, un peu surprise. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Depuis quelques temps, elle voyait bien que Toris était préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Toris ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je...

Il se pinça les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? N'avait-il donc pas encore compris qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien ? Qu'il était le plus grand des imbéciles de cette planète ? Il fallait qu'_il _le retrouve et vite !

- Je... Pardon !

Puis il passa à côté de Natalya qui se retourna, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle se mit à lui courir après, dans l'espoir d'avoir plus d'information.

- Toris, attends !

Elle lui attrapa la main, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort sous le coup de la peur. Il s'arrêta, regardant la porte qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui...

- Toris ? Toris ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Il se retourna de nouveau, perdant de vue la porte. Il fit un sourire désolé à la blonde qui comprenait de plus en plus où le brun voulait en venir. Elle baissa les yeux, regardant leurs mains liés. Toris enleva sa main, et là elle compris vraiment. Toris l'avait quittée...

- Pardonne-moi, Natalya...

Puis il s'en alla en prenant sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Elle regarda la porte claquée sans pouvoir rien faire.

OoO

Toris courait depuis des heures déjà dans les rues de la ville. Il avait fait tout les endroits possibles où _il _pourrait se trouver. Où était-il ? Avait-il quitté la ville ? Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pourrait pas ! Il ne pourrait pas lui faire ça ! Le coeur du brun s'emballa, que deviendrait-il s'il ne le retrouvait pas ?

OoO

Un jeune homme était tranquillement assis sur les rebords d'un petit pont rouge. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide, il sifflotait un air triste entre ses lèvres. Le vent le décoiffé, mais qu'importe. Il regardait l'eau s'écoulait lentement dans la petite rivière. Elle était bleue... Il eut un petit sourire triste.

Une sonnerie d'une chanson joyeuse s'éleva tout à coup, faisant sursauter le garçon qui fronça les sourcils et mit sa main dans sa poche pour attraper son téléphone. Il décrocha sans regarder qui s'était, sûrement un de ses nombreux amants du moment.

- Allô ? Fit-il d'une voix efféminé.

- C'est moi.

Il se figea, sa main crispait sur son téléphone. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Il posa sa main libre sur sa poitrine, tentant en vain de calmer les battements de son coeur.

- Hey, salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi j'vais style, bien, genre !

- Où es-tu ? Claqua la voix. Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu n'es pas parti au moins ? Fit la voix, inquiète.

Le garçon eut un frison. Il reporta son regard sur l'eau qui s'écoulaittoujours. Il eut un sourire triste, que devait-il lui répondre ? Lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Il soupira silencieusement, fermant les yeux.

- Style ! Tu crois que je suis parti ? Je suis pas totalement idiot, non plus hein. Je suis dans un endroit, genre, trop tranquille t'a vu ?

Il eut un gros blanc au téléphone, le garçon porta son regard sur le ciel grisonnant, il aimait bien ce genre de temps. Le soleil le faisait rougir et il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise du silence qui s'était installé, il se mordit la lèvre de stress.

- J'arrive.

- Qu-Quoi ?

Mais trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Le garçon regarda l'écran noir de son téléphone. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son coeur. Il avait entendu _sa_ voix... Cela faisait tellement longtemps... Combien ? Au moins trois mois, non ? Trois mois qu'il ne vivait plus qu'au ralentit, couchant n'importe où avec n'importe qui...

Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à partir avant qu'_il_ ne trouve cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas le voir, même si son coeur lui criait une vingtaine de fois par jour le contraire. Il n'avait plus à s'interposer dans sa vie, dans sa relation... Il eut un sourire triste. Il serra son téléphone contre son coeur.

Il regarda l'eau bleue qui s'écoulait toujours lentement dans la rivière. Il l'a regarda tristement, puis doucement il leva son bras, prêt à jetait son téléphone à l'eau. Il était bien décidé, décidé à ne pas le revoir. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

Il s'apprêta à le faire quand une main agrippa la sienne , stoppant son geste. Il se sentit attiré vers l'arrière, un bras sur son ventre, un torse contre son dos. Il frisonna.

Il regarda encore l'eau, toujours le bras levé et sa main accrochée à une autre, un peu plus foncée. Il eut à nouveau un sourire triste.

- T'a, genre, vite fait.

- J'étais pas très loin... Fit la voix, essoufflée.

Il savait que c'était faux, il eut à nouveau un sourire triste. Puis il sentit la main tirée sur la sienne pour qu'il abaisse son bras, chose qu'il fit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es venu, Toris ?

Entendre son nom prononcé de sa bouche, de cette manière... Toris frisonna. Il serra encore plus le corps fin contre lui, sentant cette odeur si particulière qui lui avait tant manqué. Son nez frôlait les mèches blondes couleurs soleil, cette sensation lui avait tant manqué aussi... Il se sentait enfin bien.

- C'est fini. Fit-il simplement.

Il sentit qu'il se retournait. Toris le lâcha et le regarda descendre de la rambarde, lui faisait à présent face à face.

- Avec Natalya ?

Toris acquiesça. Il le vit le regarder, puis le blond en face de lui éclata de rire.

- Feliks ? Fit Toris, gêné.

Le blond en face de lui continuer à rire, se tenant le ventre.

- T'es avec la fille que t'aime depuis des années et toi, tu l'as largue !

Puis le rire du blond reprit de plus belle. Toris fronça les sourcils, voulant s'avancer vers lui, mais Feliks le repoussa. Depuis quand sa manière de parler avait changé ? Le brun se sentait idiot en cet instant, au fond, le blond avait raison..

Soudain il vit sur le visage de poupée, des larmes coulaient des yeux verts. Il le vit soudainemment tombé au sol. Toris se précipita sur Feliks pour éviter qu'il ne chute, il le rattrapa à temps, puis ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le sol. Le blond se jeta dans les bras du brun qui l'accueillit sans rien dire, le laissant pleurer à sa guise sur son épaule.

Cette attitude décontenancé Toris qui n'avait jamais vu Feliks pleurait. Il l'avait vu arriver quelques fois avec les yeux rougies et bouffies, mais n'avait jamais osé lui demander s'il avait pleuré. Il entendit les gémissements de douleurs qui lui firent mal au coeur. Il berça doucement le corps fin entre ses bras dans l'espoir qu'il se calme...

oOo

Pendant que le blond calmé ses pleurs, Toris regardait où ils étaient exactement. Il eut un sourire triste en revoyant cette forêt où ils avaient l'habitude de se promener avant... C'était Féliks qui lui avait fait découvrir cet endroit, depuis il n'avait jamais pu y retourner, trop de souvenirs le prennaient à la gorge...

Il se rappelait des fois où ils se promenaient, riant et parlant bruyamment. Ils s'en foutaient, il n'y avait jamais personne qui venaient ici de toute manière. Il se souvenait aussi des nombreuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour sur le sol dur, tantôt froid, tantôt sec. Toris eut un sourire triste, jamais il n'avait pu penser qu'il ferait l'amour en pleine nature...

Soudain le blond renifla en le repoussant, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il le vit s'essuyer les yeux, tiens aujourd'hui il ne portait pas de maquillage ? Il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun noeuds dans ses cheveux et il ne portait pas d'habilles de filles... C'était l'une des premières fois où il le voyait habiller en homme et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

- T'es un idiot... Murmura Feliks.

- Je sais.

- Va la retrouver, elle doit sûrement t'attendre.

Toris regarda le blond se lever et lui tourner le dos. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partait-il ? Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il ne rien dire et le laisser partir ? Au fond il avait raison, Natalya l'attendait sûrement. Il le vit se retourner et le saluer d'un sourire triste.

Quand il le vit commençait à partir, Toris ne calcula plus rien, ni sa tête ni son corps. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et attrapa le poignet de Féliks, le forçant doucement à se retourner.

- To-

Mais trop tard, Toris s'était déjà penché sur le blond, le faisant taire. Feliks sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort quand il vit le brun aussi prêt de lui. Il sentait son souffle sur son nez, faisant voleter les petits cheveux qui encadraient son visage. Il vit Toris, les yeux sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime... Murmura le brun.

Puis Toris pris possession des lèvres rosées facent aux siennes, tout doucement. C'était comme une caresse, une tendre caresse...

Tout d'abord surpris, Feliks écarquilla ses grands yeux verts. Il était tout juste en train d'assimiler ce que Toris venait de lui avouer. Il sentit son corps attiré fermement contre le torse du brun qui venait de passer ses bras sur ses hanches. Réveillé par se contact, il passa ses bras tout doucement dans le dos de Toris. Puis ses mains s'accrochèrent sur la veste du brun, au niveau de ses épaules. Il s'accrochait fort, tellement fort. C'était sa manière à lui de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se colla encore plus au corps de Toris qui laissa échappé un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Leurs corps étaient traversés par des milliers de papillons, de frissons et de petites ondes électriques qui les chamboulaient de l'intérieur. C'était comme un énorme feu d'artifice dans leurs ventres et ils adoraient cette sensation !

Toris en était sûr, il avait retrouvé ce goût qui lui avait tant manqué...

Entre deux baisers, Feliks lui avoua à son tour son amour pour lui, ils se ré-embrassèrent donc encore et encore. Ce fut comme leur premier baiser, aussi électrique et sensuel.

Ce jour-là, ils firent une fois de plus l'amour, là, dans cette forêt où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci fut plus douce que les autres fois, dans tous leurs gestes, leurs regards, leurs baisers, leurs caresses on pouvait y voir de l'amour, un amour grand et sincère comme on en voyait rarement...

Le coeur à souvent ses raisons, que la raison elle, ignore. Mais qu'importe, à la fin c'est toujours beau, doux et en même temps sauvage et explosif ! Ce n'est pas Toris et Feliks qui diront le contraire...

Fin.

Voilà me p'tits amis ! J'espère que ça vous à plu... Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire personnellement, même si je suis pas très fière de moi... Il manque quelques petits trucs ! Mais bon j'avais envie de poster alors bon !

J'ai imaginé la même histoire avec du FrUk, mais j'ai préféré l'écrire plutôt avec du LietPol ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve ce couple plus doux comparé au FrUk, puis je vois mal Francis réfléchir et être aussi sensible que Toris sur ses sentiments...

Voilà, je peux retourner pioncé sur mes livres de cours !

Review ? (Ouais, c'est pour, style, mon poney, t'as vu, genre !)


End file.
